1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fasteners and particularly such a slide fastener which exhibits an ornamental effect.
2. Prior Art
Ornamentally attractive slide fasteners have hitherto been proposed for use on a variety of articles such us garments, shoes, bags and the like. Such slide fasteners feature coupling elements, a component part thereof, which are formed from either metals of various intrinsic colors, plated or otherwise chemically surface-treated, or plastics materials plated or colored with use of coloring agent.
While plating is popular for providing glossy metallic appearance on the slide fastener coupling elements, this process is intricate and rather costly.